Ryou and Bakura are Hurt
by LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx
Summary: Ryou has died and Bakura is grieving, what will happen and what does the Goddess of Demons, Akki have to do with this? Read and Review please. First Reviewer gets a Ryou and Bakura plushie. Songfic, OOC, RyouXBakura and based on Christina Aguilera's Hurt.


_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today._

Sobs echoed the room. Heartbreaking sobs that drove an imaginary nail into your heart when you heard them. A whitenette sat in the corner, knees pulled into his chest, tear tracks ran down his matured face and his chocolate eyes looked dead. Like his light, hope and faith. Dead.

'His hikari was... dead'.

Bakura choked at the thought, images flashed behind closed eyes. Clean white hospitals, doctors operating, tears and sobs, Ryou's big brown eyes, his smile before it faded and the life left his body. Bakura pounded a fist on the floor, crystal droplets fell to the floor, forced from tightly shut eyes. His throat was hoarse, his eyes bloodshot, his white mane of hair tussled and dirty. His clothes crumpled and stained, his body malnourished and his ribs and hipbones stuck out painfully. Scars dotted and decorated his arms, reminders of how he blamed himself and how he still does.

X.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.X

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

**~Memory~**

"Kura-kun let's go out please!" Ryou begged, pulling on his Yami's sleeve, Bakura sighed in annoyance and slapped Ryou away. Ryou fell to the ground, clutching his now red cheek.

"Not now yandounishi!(1)" Bakura growled as he stood up, he was annoyed that earlier on the Pharaoh had beat him at duel monsters … again. Now he had to go and do whatever the Pharaoh wanted.

'Ra only knows what he's going to do!" Bakura thought angrily, he started to walk towards the door but was stopped in his tracks by the one word that Ryou had whispered.

"Achike(2)!" Ryou whispered, glaring at Bakura fiercely, Bakura swung round and stomped over to Ryou, his eyes narrowed, before picking him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you say to me!" Bakura whispered venomously, his face right up to Ryou's, Ryou glared defiantly as he whispered in his yami's ear.

"Fuck...off!" Ryou whispered slowly, enunciating every syllable. Bakura snarled and raised his fist up, his muscles tensed with anger, before releasing all of his extreme anger in to one punch, aimed at his yandounishi. Ryou flew to the floor, his white mane spread out around his angelic face, pretty much resembling the very essence of the purest angel. Bakura walked over to Ryou and picked him up by a portion of his hair. Ryou whimpered in pain as his hands flew up to his hair, Bakura grinned sadistically and tightened his grip before throwing his hikari across the room. Ryou slammed into the opposite wall before collapsing to the bare floor, blood seeping out of the wound on his head, dying his hair a pinkish colour. Bakura took one last glance at Ryou before leaving the apartment, slamming the door for good measure.

"That's what happens when you fuck with me, yandounishi!" Bakura whispered before turning and walking to the baka Pharaohs.

(Later)

Bakura came home in a pretty good mood, the Pharaoh wasn't in, he was going to be in Egypt for the next month. He walked into the hallway, after closing the door softly behind him, to be welcomed by the smell of a delicious steak cooking. He quickened his pace to the kitchen and entered just in time to see Ryou putting the steak in the microwave to keep it warm, the 14th one to be exact, the others had somehow found their way into the shadow realm. Bakura smiled (That's scary) and came up behind his yandounishi before tapping him on the shoulder, Ryou tensed up at the unexpected contact and swung round, wielding a knife, a terrified look plastered on his face.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou stuttered and Bakura frowned before shrugging and taking the steak out of the blasted microwave and exiting the kitchen, shoving Ryou out of the way. Ryou closed his eyes before sitting down and letting the crystal drops fall. At eleven o'clock Ryou picked himself off of the floor and walked painfully to his room, he slowly opened the door to hear Bakura taking a shower in the en-suite bathroom, he sighed in relief and got changed. Just in his cloud-covered boxers, Ryou climbed under the covers and settled into the land of dreams, or in his case the island of nightmares. Bakura got out of the shower and dried himself with the fluffy white towels he laid out, he then put on his all black boxers and snuck into bed next to his hikari. Bakura took in his hikari's appearance and saw many bruises and wounds, he cursed himself for being such an ass hole to Ryou but was it his fault that he couldn't control his anger.. right?

'No you should learn to control that anger before you lose Ryou forever! A voice said in the back of his head, Bakura shook his head like a dog before glaring at thin air. He gave up and his head fell onto the pillow and he fell into the dark abyss, not before pulling his hikari into his arms.

**~Memory end~ **

X.X.x.x.x.x.x.x.X.X

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

Yami, Yugi and the rest of the gang knocked on the door of what was now only Bakura's apartment. They heard the shuffling of feet before the lock turning and the door being pulled open, they were greeted with Bakura's dishevelled appearance and Yugi looked at him, concerned.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked timidly and Bakura narrowed his eyes at the Pharaoh mini-me.

"What!" Bakura snarled, showing his bare fangs and Yugi stepped back in fright, Yami glared at Bakura and stepped forward in front of his aibou protectively. Bakura's eyes widened as he realised that was what he always used to do whenever someone threatened Ryou, painful memories flashed through his mind and Bakura clenched his eyes and teeth tightly before attempting to shut the door. Yami stuck his foot out, stopping the door in it's path before speaking at Bakura with coldness in his voice.

"Bakura we need to talk. Now." Yami ordered and Bakura told him to go away in a more than nice way. Yami clenched his fist in anger and refused to give up, Bakura looked at the group in envy and sadness, if someone was sad they comforted each other, he had no one since Ryou died.

"Remove your foot now!" Bakura growled and Yami kept his foot there defiantly, Bakura tried to push him but was to weak and malnourished. He then thought he saw Ryou in the group with them, he blinked with shock and then looked again, saddened to see that it was just the cheerleaders.

"Listen Tomb-robber!" Yami began angrily but stopped when he saw a tear travel down Bakura's cheek, he heard him whisper' Ryou' before looking at Yami sadly.

"Please." Bakura whispered and Yami took a step back in shock and Bakura slammed the door before running to his bedroom, he collapsed onto the bed before smelling the bedsheets.

'They still smell like Ryou.' Bakura thought before turning over onto his back and staring at the ceiling with dead brown eyes.

"Ryou come back, I miss you" Bakura pleaded to no one before falling asleep from exhaustion. A tiny voice came into the room before speaking.

"I miss you too Kura-kun."

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back _

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away _

Bakura got up around noon and lounged in bed for the remainder of the afternoon. He just stared blankly at the ceiling, seeing different images appear, Kul Elna, Egypt, Domino, the KC Blimp and Ryou's blindingly bright smile.

'I'm useless, worthless, a monster who doesn't deserve life.' Bakura thought depressed when that tiny voice from before spoke up.

"Your wrong Kura-koi." The voice said lovingly and Bakura shot up, searching around the room wildly, his eyes wide.

"R-Ryou?" Bakura said uncertainly and the spirit of Ryou appeared before Bakura, he gasped and stepped back in disbelief but remembered how he himself was once a spirit. He walked up to the spirit Ryou and went to touch him but his hand went right through. Ryou smiled sadly and then he solidified, allowing Bakura to accomplish physical contact. Ryou gave his yami a tight hug and Bakura immediately returned the long awaited hug.

"Bakura I am here to help you to understand and to accept my death." Ryou said and Bakura looked at him gloomily.

"You can't stay?" Bakura asked and Ryou shook his head miserably, Bakura felt the tears stinging his eyes and looked away quickly.

"Well Bakura, you need to understand that it's not your fault that I died." Ryou explained softly and Bakura growled angrily.

"Yes it is, if I- if I hadn't of pushed you, you wouldn't have fell into the road and got ran over!" Bakura whispered, hating himself even more. Ryou shook his head before sitting on Bakura's lap on the bed. Bakura snuggled into his neck, enjoying the smell of his Ryou once more.

"Bakura, I need to tell you something." Ryou muttered and Bakura lifted up his head and stared right into his hikari's innocent bronze eyes. "I saw the lorry coming and I-I would've walked out in front of it anyway, all you did was quicken the process."

Ryou wrung his hands while admitting what he was thinking that fateful day and Bakura's heart wrenched at the thought that his hikari died because of him, whether he pushed Ryou or not. Bakura hung his head as tears rolled down both of the whitenettes cheeks. Ryou put a hand on Bakura's cheek and turned his head so he was looking right at him and planted a kiss right on his lips, Bakura mirrored his actions and enjoyed the time that he had with Ryou.

"Ryou, I always prayed that I would be blessed with one more chance to look into your eyes once more." Bakura confessed and Ryou smiled, love filling both of their eyes. "Just one more day to tell you how much I missed you since you've been away."

Ryou laughed at how poetical and sappy Bakura sounded and Bakura growled playfully before grabbing a pillow and whacking Ryou round the head with it. Ryou giggled like a child and grabbed the other pillow before looking at the object underneath it and staring at it with disbelief.

"You kept it?" Ryou asked, eyes still fixated on the object. The object was in fact...

"Of course I kept our little mascot, it reminds me of you." Bakura told Ryou defensively, holding the tiny white butterfly to his chest. Ryou raised an eyebrow at the strange sight before putting his hands on his hips and pouting.

"Am I supposed to go 'aw' or slap you?" Ryou inquired teasingly and Bakura feigned shock and hurt. "Well you compared me with a bloody butterfly for Ra's sake!"

"Alright I'm sorry for comparing you to a very feminine insect but you are very girly." Bakura chuckled as Ryou jumped onto him and captured Bakura's luscious lips in a heated kiss. He smirked and flipped them over so he was on top.

"Yes this is much better." Bakura muttered into the kiss and Ryou parted away from Bakura's lips and pouted.

"Why am I on the bottom?" Ryou pouted even more when Bakura told him it was because he was more submissive. "But yami!"

Ryou whined at Bakura, he sighed and nipped at Ryou's earlobe instantly shutting him up.

**~With the Gods~**

Anubis and Isis looked at the two boys down on earth and sighed before looking at each other sadly. Akki(3), a new teenage goddess of demons and daughter of Osiris and Isis, looked at the two boys down on earth and laughed in hilarity.

"Oh.. my ...Ra, it's like.... watching ...porn!" Akki gasped out during her sweet tinkly laughter, Anubis and Isis glowered at this new goddess and told her to go away.

"But Mom!" Akki whined sounding very much like the younger boy down on earth, who she was laughing at. She then turned to Anubis with her hands on her hips, acting like the teenager she was meant to be for eternity. "Anubis help me here!"

Anubis just laughed at her and turned his attention back to the two boys down on earth, Akki took a curious interest in them and stood next to Anubis, staring at them, wondering why her mother and boyfriend had such grave looks on their faces.

"The younger one has already passed but was sent back to tell the elder one what he needed to know. Then he will have to come back to the afterlife." Anubis explained, as if reading Akki's mind, Akki looked at the pair with sympathy before an idea popped into her head.

"Mom, Anubis I'll be back in a little while." Akki told them, already mentally preparing the spell. Anubis and Isis turned around and looked at her strangely.

"Where are you going daughter?" Isis asked and Akki looked at her mother and boyfriend with a sad but strong look on her face.

"I will not let these two boys be separated again so I am going down to earth and then to Ra." Akki responded before a purplish light surrounded her. "I'm sorry Mom, Anubis I love you."

Anubis and Isis realized what she was going to do and Anubis ran towards her but was thrown back by a forcefield.

'She's going to sacrifice her immortality so that Ryou can come back to Earth!' Anubis thought before getting up and shouting her name, Akki turned and smiled sadly at Anubis and Isis.

"Daughter there must be another way!" Isis begged and Akki's eyes dimmed before she took one last glance at her mother and boyfriend.

"There isn't, goodbye." Akki whispered before disappearing in a blast of purple light.

**~With Ryou and Bakura~**

Ryou and Bakura lay down on the bed snuggling up to each other, enjoying the time they had. The clock chimed 11:55 and Ryou looked at it sadly,knowing he has only 5 more minutes. Bakura followed his hikari's gaze and his smile fell when he saw the time. The pair then gazed into each others eyes, their faces getting closer and closer... until they were stopped by a blinding purple light. Arms flew up to their eyes to shield them from the light and when it faded all that was left was a teenage girl with bluish skin, purple hair and light pink eyes. She looked around and grinned when she saw the two boys, she stood up and walked over to them and offered a blue hand. Ryou stared at her dazed and Bakura growled jealously before going to bite the girl. She chuckled at the elder and a purple/black light covered him and rendered him unable to move.

"Aww I'm going to help you and you try to bite me?" Akki teased and Bakura snarled at her but confusion danced on his face.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked and she giggled before an orb came out of nowhere and showed where the Gods resided.

"Easy I am Goddess Akki, goddess of demons, daughter of Osiris and Isis and girlfriend to Anubis." Akki explained and Bakura looked at her with shock. "And I am here to say that I am giving up my immortality for you Ryou."

Ryou looked at her with awe and respect but Bakura's face became sad when he realised this goddess was going to give up everything so that he and Ryou could be together.

"Are you sure you want to do this." Bakura questioned and Akki nodded solemnly before turning around and wishing them goodbye.

"Oh by the way, I will come back as a half mortal, you will meet me again soon." Akki told them before being consumed by the purple light once more, Ryou and Bakura were left alone once again, and as the clock chimed twelve they knew that she was going to be back very soon.

**~With Akki~ (Akki's POV)**

I came back to the realm of the Gods and started to make my way to the temple of Ra. Many of the Gods and Goddess's stared at me with interest but I shook them off, for now all that mattered was that Ryou would be reunited with Bakura once more. I will not let my cousin lose the love of his life again. Yes Bakura is my mortal cousin, my aunt when she lived in Egypt and was mortal, gave birth to Bakura but was murdered by the Pharaohs orders to make the Millennium Items when Bakura was ten. Since then I have kept an eye on my strange and twisted cousin, keeping him safe but never really been able to contact him or tell him not to do the things he did. I walked up the stairs to the temple and walked right through the doors to come face to face with Ra himself. I bowed respectfully before staring him dead in the eye.

"Ra I have something to ask or rather more demand." I told him and he frowned at my demeanour but I didn't care.

"Fine what is it." His skin glowed a golden yellow, like the sun and as I told him what I wanted it glowed even brighter in confusion and curiosity.

"Are you sure Akki, why do you care for these mere mortals anyway?" Ra asked and I clenched my fist at his words before waving a fist at him.

"My cousin and his lover are not mere mortals and yes I'm fucking sure!" I shouted and he glared at me before preparing the spell. As the spell proceeded, I felt my soul being sent back down to earth in a half mortal form, just as the spell was completed, my mother and Anubis burst into the temple, running and catching me before I fell to the floor. I looked weakly into their faces one last time before losing consciousness completely and leaving the realm of the Gods to go down to earth.

**~Conclusion~ (2 years later)**

"Akki lets go." Bakura shouted to his 5 year old adopted daughter and she laughed and jumped towards her daddy. Ryou came round the corner with the ice creams they wanted and Bakura and Akki grinned at the cold sugary goodness. Ryou laughed and sat on the picnic blanket before kissing Bakura passionately, Akki fake gagged and pulled a tongue at them.

"Eww why do you two do that." Akki whined before grabbing both of their noses and pulling. "It's super icky."

"You'll understand when your older." Ryou explained and Bakura chuckled while muttering ' a lot older'. Akki pouted and crossed her arms before a purple glow surrounded her.

"But I wanna know now!"

Ryou and Bakura just chuckled and packed up the picnic stuff before grabbing one of her hands and walking of into the sunset.

(1): Landlord

(2): Fuck off in Japanese  
(3) Japanese for Demon, which suits her seen as she's the goddess of Demons.

LC: Aww that was cute.

YY: Yes it was although why did you make me a bastard to Bakura!

LC: Cause you hate him.

Yugi: How come we only had a small part! OMFG Bakura and Ryou had more screen time than us no!

YY: Yugi stop being a little bitch.

Yugi: Wow your mean today!

YY: (Devious Smile) Yes it's like Season 0 all over again.

RB: Oh yeah I remember that, Bakura stabbed my hand on a bloody sharp tower thingy!

YB: You were trying to stop me.

RY: BUT-

LC: Omg forget it, just review people. Please? And question... sequel? Or not, you decide. :)


End file.
